


life is what happens to us (while we are making other plans)

by damnspacebois (Race_Jackson23)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_Jackson23/pseuds/damnspacebois
Summary: When Shiro's anniversary plans for Paris are interrupted, he and Keith end up on a mission in the Canadian wilds instead. It doesn't stop their anniversary from being perfect, though.just something short and sweet for sheithlentines!





	life is what happens to us (while we are making other plans)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostedKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedKnight/gifts).



> I'm super excited to post this for my sheithlentine, Leo, who can be found on [tumblr](https://frostedknight.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/frosted_knight) at those links. I tried to include all the prompts and its far more stilted than I would have liked but its soft content. Hope you like it Leo!

Keys jingled in a rusted lock. With a resounding click, the door it belonged to swung open, revealing a panelled hallway coated with the dust of abandonment. The hallway light flickered on, and it soon became apparent to Shiro and Keith just how abandoned the cabin was.

“Home sweet home,” Shiro said uncertainly, but Keith pushed passed him with a shrug and into the cabin without a word. Shiro sighed and dropped his go bag. Mockingly, his brain replayed his own words back. _Home sweet home_.

It was hardly as if he wanted it to be. Spending their tenth anniversary in the harsh of the Canadian wilds was not what he’d had in mind when he started planning the event, but then danger intervened and, well… They wouldn’t be the Defenders of the Universe if they sat back and enjoyed Paris while the universe was in danger, would they?

His only consolation was that he was with Keith and Keith was totally ok with derailing their anniversary for universe-saving antics. More than ok, in fact: he’d suggested it. Sure, the suggestion had been followed by a sigh, but then, so had Shiro’s acceptance of their new mission, so really everything was fine.

And really, for all that the cabin was disused and dusty, it was also kind of romantic. Just the two of them, alone, at least until their mission happened. As he ventured further into it, he realised it was less a cabin and more a wooden chateau. There was a set of stairs that led to a second level. Through the windows, one could see the picturesque scene of snow on nearby pine branches and falling slowly to cover the ground. The wooden panelling that covered floor and wall alike gleamed dully in the light coming from the hallway and then the kitchen, which Keith had gotten to first and was loading the fridge with the groceries they’d been given.

Keith looked up as Shiro entered and a smile overtook his face. He looked exhausted from the drive, his skin paler than usual, but otherwise not as annoyed as Shiro expected, and Shiro’s heart swelled. That man, he swore, truly was the best in the whole universe.

“Dinner in together?” Keith asked, oblivious to Shiro’s thought process as he held up a tray of mince. “How about spaghetti, but with bacon bits and homemade pasta too?”

“Sounds brilliant,” Shiro agreed, walking over and smiling back before it occurred to him that neither of them was particularly good at cooking. His smile curled at the edge of his mouth. “We’re not very good home cooks though,” he pointed out.

Keith shrugged and bumped Shiro’s hip with his own. He didn’t look very worried, but then Shiro remembered that his husband had been taking cooking lessons from Hunk in their downtime. Perhaps they’d have less trouble than he thought.

Or not, as became apparent not twenty minutes later when the kitchen filled with smoke and they were both running around as if chickens with their heads cut off. The pasta, blackened into a great ball, lay discarded in the sink with water running off it in an attempt to get rid of the smoke. Said attempt had failed spectacularly, and instead, an acrid vapour started to come off it. The smell, too, was enough to make Shiro gag into the sink, which, of course, was where it was coming from in the first place, so he ended up gagging even more until eventually Keith managed to throw the ball out the window.

“Well that went well,” he said drily as he mercilessly dumped the meat and sauce out the same window.

Shiro hmphed and went to open more windows in an attempt to remove the smell before offering, “The town is only ten or so by foot?”

And so they set out for the town. The walk itself, albeit cold, was a nice chance to catch up – something that, due to saving the universe in the past week, had become a lesser priority. While they’d been based at the same place, between the meetings and planning, they’d hardly seen each other, with Keith working more with the Paladins and Shiro spending his time with high command. The cold itself wasn't so bad either, especially as it gave them an excuse to hold hands and walk close together.

“Iverson’s not looking well,” Shiro commented. His hand squeezed Keith’s. “Retirement’s not far off for him, I reckon.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. “Mitch, retire?” he all but choked. “I’ll believe _that_ when I see it. That old man will be nothing but maggot food before he retires.”

“I think you’d be surprised,” shrugged Shiro, “retirement is a heady prospect for quite a few.”

“Except us,” Keith said, to Shiro’s agreement.

“Except us,” he echoed, and by then they had arrived in town and at its only restaurant, which was less a restaurant and more a bar that sold overpriced chicken wings and wedges. It was loud, too, as bars wont to be, and filled with all sorts of people yelling at a television showing some sort of hockey game. Shiro had almost failed to get a table, and then only because the person who had gotten there before him recognised his face and gave it up.

“I’m so sorry,” said Shiro, covering his face. “I really wanted us to have a romantic anniversary somewhere nice, not holed up in this place.

“This isn’t so bad,” Keith said, not unkindly, reaching across his wedges to bring Shiro’s hand from his face and squeeze it. Shiro tried to smile, though it came out more a grimace than anything else. “Besides, the only thing I need to enjoy our anniversary is you. Everything else is simply icing on the cake.”

Shiro’s heart filled again with happiness, and he couldn’t stop the smile that overtook his face even if he wanted to. So he did the only thing he could think of: he stood up, brushed wedge crumbs off his hands, and offered one to his husband. Keith looked up at him, an eyebrow cocked and mouth curling with mischief as if to ask what he was doing.

“Dance with me?” was what Shiro said instead.

Keith grinned that beautiful smile of his and allowed Shiro to pull him onto the dance floor. They settled into an odd shuffle that could barely be classified movement, let alone a dance, but Shiro didn’t mind and he knew Keith didn’t either.

It wasn’t Paris. It wasn’t even their favourite restaurant at home, or surrounded by their friends, and God knew they were going to have a rough time of it the next day. But it was perfect.

Anything was, really, when they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on [tumblr](https://damnspacebois.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/damnspacebois) where you can also find my ko-fi.


End file.
